User talk:Kingdonfin
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Hero Factory Reviews Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley hey hey king i just found out about this wiki today and ill try to help...i feel sorry for u man theres not alot of editors here, but the series just started so i hope eventrully more ppl will join :) were u also a former fan of bionicle? im just wandering DanMan7308 15:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 ah its no problem, i only added one word...so far, and im pretty sure your not the only one who sent emails to lego so maybe..and hopefully bionicle might continue, who is your fav character in bionicle? mine is tahu, he was the first set i got. DanMan7308 19:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 well not me but my spoiled bro has all of them except the vegihles and vapour lol, and i also liked the blue charcters, i liked it that they were girls to keep the storyline more interisiting, but i usally like fire characters like tahu and vakama and jaller, fire were always the leader XD and dude, we cant add so much info yet about hf cause it just started but soon this place will be flooded with ppl DanMan7308 19:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 i was on bzpower (im not a member but i was reading random stuff) and someone out the link to this wiki at the bottom saying we need help so i decided to help :). DanMan7308 07:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 its my pleasure to be here, im also a member of the assassins creed wiki, and the achievments are pretty cool. DanMan7308 07:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 well im not so good at creating names but you can do something like "rooki photograpgher" and also i found a vid with alot of good info, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-G0vZSXcJWI, i think you will be happy to see it. no prob, its the least i can do. DanMan7308 07:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 hey king i just thought i should inform you that i wont be as active as i used to now that school is starting in my side of the world...but i will always make sure to come here in my free time and help :) DanMan7308 19:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 well my fav character is Xplode but my fav set is Rotor, even though his not mine lol who is yours? DanMan7308 06:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 lol, it wasnt me who made the article, i just edited a typing mistake the person did, to see who did it you should go the the pages history. DanMan7308 09:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 Re:My HF sets I got Von Nebula when my Dad brought it back from Denmark, I got Jimi Stringer at the start of the holidays, then I got Mark Surge about a month ago, and I got Thunder, the Ferno Bike, and Nataliee Breez for my birthday. (Thunder was the last villain in the shop and was on sale for about 5.50 pounds.) I might get either Rotor or the Drop Ship for Christmas but I don't think I'll get Stormer or Bulk unless they look cool in the animated TV series. Definately! Best of luck! I don't think I really want XPlode but I might get Stormer. I just got back from an overnight Duke of Edinburgh Hike! :D I passed and now I can relax until January. Thanks! I can't wait until I get full internet, I'm itching to edit! Yeah, I remember I first saw the 2009 images on my birthday. We're overdue a spill... kinda. Still, that would be epic! 0_o OUCH! Has it passed? Were any buildings you know knocked down? Did anybody die? Look at the shoutbox ~Andrew1219 Faine Two things: #I just got Dunkan Bulk. I'll do a review as soon as I can. #I've used pieces from Mark Surge, and some others, to make a really cool Agori MOC that I think would be great for Faine's image. I'll upload it on BSCW tomorrow! :D Hero Factory comic You left a comic on my talkpage about the page I recently made. Von Nebula said "William Stormer." I merely quoted him. Maybe it was a typo? Spoilers are Leaked I found a link on Brickshelf showing some possible spoiler images. I'm not 100% sure they're reliable but they cerainly look like something you should be aware of in any case. If they are official then Hero Factory just went Duplo! D: Also, what do you think of the Faine MOC? Thanks! I'm glad you like the MOC! But that's strange about the link. Hmm... Here's another one. I think they removed the link so you may have to save the images when you see them. :-D Yeah, but still. I remember when the 2009 leaked images came out and Gresh had green Piraka limbs. Maybe they're fine-tune them a bit before being released. Operation/Reviews Kingdonfin, Does this Wiki operate in a similar fashion to the Bionicle Reviews Wiki, where someone can review a set on the associating review: page? Makuta Mutran 00:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Reviews Thank You Makuta Mutran 07:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Standard Article Order Kingdonfin, Is there a (example for) standard order for the headings, such as Characteristics, Appearances, and Set Information in articles? Makuta Mutran 04:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Headings What would being a Rollback entail? Makuta Mutran 23:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Locked? Kingdonfin, The entire wiki seemed to be locked yesterday. Was this something that you did for management, or something else. Makuta Mutran 06:35, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: October 2010 No problem. Will do. Makuta Mutran 15:48, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm from CHFW Hey! I'm . I'm actually a bureacrat on the Custom Hero Factory Wiki, so I decided to spend some time to help out here! This is a very interesting site, and I like how you put everything out nicely and in an organized fashion. On our wiki, we've got around 17 to 20 users, with only seven or ten still active. My site's feeling the same deprission as this one is, so again, I'll try to help here. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 20:52, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Great idea! I'll link your wiki with ours! And I think the pages you created are awesome! Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:10, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 So... Royal Kingdonfin, So...what should we do here until the next sets are released in 2011? I think that we should have a contest of sorts, but of what, I am not sure. I also think that the poll should be updated. Let me know what you think. Makuta Mutran 03:28, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Competition Sounds great! I think the more visitors are involved, the more the wiki will grow in information and interest. Makuta Mutran 06:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC) CHFW Are you going to keep editing on the Custom Hero Factory Wiki? Lord Starscream - Goodbye 17:05, November 29, 2010 (UTC) 2011 Hey, King! It's me, Starscream7. I am wondering if you know when the 2011 HF sets will be out. If you now, that'll be great, because the sets are sooooo cool! P.S. Here's some links with TONS of images to add to galleries. They are mostly Computer-Designed images. http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=453436 (Stormer 2.0) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4756090 (Stormer 2.0 Continued) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4756086 (Furno 2.0) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4756091 (Breez 2.0) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4756092 (Surge 2.0) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4756088 (Evo 2.0) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4756089 (Nex 2.0) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4756094 (Fire Lord) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=453426 (Jetbug) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4756082 (Jetbug Continued) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4773009 (Nitroblast) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4756085 (Nitroblast Continued) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4757479 (Drilldozer) Lord Starscream - Goodbye 17:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Contest Sounds cool! I'd love the enter. I'mm make an enrty as soon as possible and send it in. :D That sounds good but I think that setting also blocks new users doesn't it? Or at least I think. :-/ Anyway, I was wondering how you got the whole Leaderboard, Points Scheme, and achievements sections on this wiki. I think it would be ideal for BRW to help strengthen the community. OK, thanks. I'll do that later. :D Also, I just uploaded my 200 Subscriber Special on YouTube and I featured Faine in it. Now, before you watch it, know that I do not mean what I say in it. Faine was the first MOC I found at the time so I used him. I do not mean to insult you in any way in the video and I am not trying to say anything. It is purely down to chance that I picked him! A link is below. I use Faine at 0:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0G86j3bhmk (Thank goodness for that! :D) Glad to hear that! That particular clip is actually part of an upcoming Video that I've half-filmed. In the Video, Natalie Breez falls in love with Tollubo but becomes jealous of all the other female MOCs and kills them off. Nice Wiki! I am enjoying this wiki so much, I decided to stop just reading and to start editing! Hope I can help! King Joe 21:31, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll participate! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 02:26, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Vote for Adminship Hey! It's me, Starscream . . . and boy oh boy do I have a question for you! No, I don't want to be a sysop - yet I created a Vote for Adminship page! I think there's a user here who I think deserves being an Admin. Reply to me to know my thought. Thanks! P.S. When do you want Voting to start? I would make it start soon, because if it's been you as the Bureaucrat/Admin since July, won't you need a little help? Lord Starscream - Goodbye 14:50, December 14, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE hi King i am da wikia contributor that edited VNebula Its Preston Stormer Not William Stormer Go To Lego.COM CCrisis And see If ITS william Stormer Or Preston Stormer. To Wikia Contributer: Please listen. It is William Stormer if you have read any of the other comics as that is Nebula's plan when he sends Meltdown against them. It is William Stormer, I own the comic. Please do not continue to edit that page in that manner. It could be regarded as Vandalism. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Kingdonfin u ar da best I have the comic as well, and also the PDF version of it. If you compare them, it is obvious that "William Stormer" is a typo. Most other HF wikis and sites have decided that as well and placed this bit of info in a trivia section. However, if that's how you want it, that's fine. King Joe 20:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas Kingdonfin! Hope you have/had/are going to have a great day! :D As a sort of Christmas Present I got you this! It's a link to the apparent 2011 Summer Hero Factory sets that I thought you might be interested in! :P Also, check out My Christmas YouTube Special! :D Happy Holidays! I'm glad to hear it! Hope you enjoy the snow! :P I found the video when it came up in my suggestions on my YouTube homepage-thing. What did you think of my Christmas Video? (Aside from the mild swearing.) Administrators I've got some ideas, if that's okay with you :p You've been the only Bureaucrat/Admin/Rollback here since the site's creation. Perhaps It's time that you promoted some users? I was going to suggest that you could promote King Joe to a Rollback, and Matoro1 and I to Administrators. Lastly, If he returns, Makuta Mutran should become an Admin as well. Yet these are my theories. If you dislike them, talk to me. Besides, I'll be glad to help out here! Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 02:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) 0.o That sounds really kind, although you're probably right. Abc's suggesting a murge with TBW unless we can drastically improve the wiki soon. I've been editing flat ou most of the winter and I'm pretty pleased with the Kraata page, Hydraxon page, and the Bohrok Page. I've also updated the Character Infoboxes, such as on the unfinished Nuju Page. Still having a few problems with it but I'm getting there. :-D Also, is this canon? Replies The Lucas Valor page on CHFW is canon as for now. P.S. Will you be able to promote us? :P Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 12:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) New Poll Kingdonfin, Now that the first contest has been started, I think there should be a new poll. Maybe it should be what the majority of polls on this wiki should be. Makuta Mutran 22:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin Kingdonfin, I was unaware of this. I was under the impression that a site administrator has to have at least 500 edits, which I do not. I will think about it and get back to you soon. Makuta Mutran 02:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I am willing to become an Administrator, but I cannot guarantee constant activity. I may be a little sporadic. If I do become an Administrator, I would like to change my name to something more HERO FACTORY fitting (As my current one is clearly a BIONICLE one). Makuta Mutran 01:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Leaked video I found this video on YouTube revealing a trailer for Ordeal of Fire. The graphics and audio are pretty poor quality but it appears Hero Factory are planning a second Television Series from the animation used in the video. It's not much of a spoiler but I would advise you it's very dramatic. Anyone? Kingdonfin, Has anyone posted a MOC for the contest? If so, where are they? Makuta Mutran 02:53, January 5, 2011 (UTC) (I'm planning on entering that contest when I get the Drop Ship) :D Unfortunately, I had a pretty lousy New Year at home with my Dad in a bad mood and playing a terrible wii game all night. Well, when I first saw them I nearly laughed thinking they were going another step twoards duplo. However, now that I have seen the reviews and 2.0 styled MOCs, I'm liking the them a lot! I completely agree; Surge and Evo are definately the heroes I am planning on getting. I'm also planning on buying Drilldozer and Nitroblast when they come out. Also; and you'll be happy to hear this, I'm going to write a short story featuring several Hero Factory MOCs later in the year! :D One of them will be my Hero Factory Self MOC, the other will be some random ex-hero. I've not really thought of an uncliched plot but I'll decide that later in the year. Personally, I like the new skin! The orange and grey contrast well and remind me how 2011 is so different with the Ordeal of Fire saga taking place. As for Stringer and Bulk, judging by the spoilers I think that they were just not picked for the Ordeal of Fire Mission. They're set to have Hero Factory 3.0 releases in Summer so I might think of buying them. Also, I know that each Hero Factory 3.0 has a piece of green armor in place of the piece of armor that had the hero's name on it with the Hero 2.0s.